Even Sorry Can't Bring You Back
by Camii
Summary: CHAPPIE 2 UP!!!Bakura abuses Ryou repeatedly, but deep inside he loves Ryou. When Ryou dies,how will Bakura react when he finds Ryou dead? Will he ever forgive himself, and will his love bring Ryou back? Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Yami
1. What I Love Is Lost

Even Sorry Can't Bring You Back  
  
Bakura abuses repeatedly, but deep inside he loves Ryou. He abuses Ryou to the point that Ryou passes away, how will Bakura react when he finds Ryou dead? Will he ever forgive himself, and will his love bring Ryou back?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What I Love Is Lost  
  
"Please no more, please!" Ryou Bakura pleaded, his darker half stood before him, a tall looming figure compared to the cowering boy. In his fist was a sturdy leather belt, ready to whoop some sense into the scared hikari.   
  
Bakura subsided and stormed out of the house and left Ryou a mess, trembling and sobbing.   
  
"I know I love you, but why must I do these things to you, Ryou?" Bakura asked himself, looking down at the violent things he called arms. His palms were wet with Ryou's blood, Bakura had slammed his head straight into a wall, for talking back. Bakura was determined to teach Ryou some discipline. Even if it killed him.   
  
Ryou sobbed for hours, remaining in the small corner. He knew where Bakura was headed. To the bar, to have a couple of drinks with Marik. He would then proceed to come home, barely standing, and (if Ryou was up) beat him, or collapse on the bed next to Ryou.   
  
Ryou looked at his skin, everywhere his eyes went there was a bruise to match. He finally decided to get up and wash his face. Bakura was well off getting drunk. He looked at the mirror in his bedroom. A long cut scarred his face, and Ryou knew that it would never heal and if for some reason it did, Ryou would have a scare to remember it by. Forever.   
  
A small trickle of blood spread itself flowing slowly and painfully down the peach-colored skin of Ryou. His chocolaty eyes weary of what every day life prevailed to be.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik looked out the window of the dark closet which his Yami had locked him in. The rain dropped so quickly and heavily that he almost didn't see Marik stagger off to the bar. Malik watched silently as the horrible yami turned the corner and left Malik's view. Malik's dull face smiled slightly, only because he had a plan. Tonight, he would escape.   
  
Malik pulled on a suitcase from the bottom of the floor and placed it under the window. Malik stood on it and latched the window open. He stuck his head outside, the air smelt fresh, the rain hit his face but he didn't respond. It was just enough to take him away from this world. He lifted himself up from the wet windowpane and ran down the streets.   
  
Around Malik's house of terror, was yet another. Ryou's house appeared gloomier than ever under the backdrop of the cold and dark storm clouds. Malik was wet with tears now well mixed in with rain drops. Malik pounded against the door, listening to his yells and screams echo within the house. Malik backed away and looked up to Ryou's window, and sure enough, Ryou was there. Malik screamed Ryou's name but it was left unheard because of thunder that hovered overhead. Ryou left his window and quickly opened the door.   
  
"you've been crying, too"   
  
"I can't deny it"  
  
Malik delicately touched the cut in Ryou's cheek. Ryou flinched with every movement of Malik's gentle hand. Inside, Malik was just as delicate as Ryou, yet he would never show it.   
  
However, often, Malik would arrive unannounced under Ryou's footsteps and together they'd comfort one another, planning to one day leave their abusive yami's altogether.   
  
"please, Malik. Step out of the cold, your soaking wet"  
  
Malik nodded and followed Ryou into the kitchen, were Ryou prepared hot tea for them both.   
  
They finished them and before long, Malik was falling apart in Ryou's arms. Ryou stroked his hair gently, and kept a watchful eye over them both as he watched outside for the appearance of Bakura or Marik.  
  
Malik broke away from Ryou grip and collapsed on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. Thoughts swirled inside, so many things he wanted to say, yet none could take the form of actual sentences.   
  
"Ryou, do you ever wonder why Ra had picked us to carry the burden of abusive yami's?  
  
Ryou didn't look at Malik, but knew that Malik had begun crying again. Ryou didn't want to break down, as his other hikari. He continued to watch the rain pour outside his window.   
  
"why must so many things go wrong with our lives, Malik" Ryou replied, "little Yugi Muto does not have to face the hardships of life, the hardships of the abusive behavior of one full of dark, Bakura-kun, and Marik-kun alike."   
  
Malik turned a head to Ryou and looked at him in surprise. Ryou spoke words of such wisdom that Malik was taken aback. He looked at the clock, many hours had passed, and it was time for Bakura to come back. He rose and joined Ryou at the window.   
  
"anything interesting out there?" Malik asked playfully, drying his wet face with is olive colored hands. Ryou only pointed in response at the two staggering figures outside the house. Bakura and Marik. The two figures walked slowly and uncertainly, once in awhile yelling at each other and talking with slurred speech that only they themselves understood.  
  
"what are we going to do Ryou?" Malik pleaded, shaking Ryou by the shoulders   
  
"I don't know, hide---we've got to hide you" Ryou grabbed Malik by the collar and pulled him after him. He looked everywhere yet he couldn't hide Malik anywhere, and it was too late now, Marik and Bakura had came into the house.   
  
"stop running Ryou, its inevitable, just come over here" Malik grabbed Ryou's collar and smuggled close to the other hikari. The two huddled in the corner, awaiting their fate.   
  
Both yami's made their way up the stairs talking strides in pleasure. Every step the boy's heard, their hearts growing more fearful. A few seconds later, Ryou's bedroom door opened, with a push of Bakua's arm.   
  
"where are you piece of shit?"  
  
Marik stood behind him, both drunken yami's pondered the room, looking for Ryou, instead they found Ryou with Malik.   
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH RYOU?!" Marik yelled, pulling him from Ryou.   
  
"no please it wasn't like that" Malik cried but his cries were cut off when Marik slapped him numerous times across the face.   
  
"now let's no home and I'll figure out your punishment" Marik left, dragging Malik behind him.   
  
"so you have your friends over when I'm not around what do you do with them Ryou?" Bakura asked angrily. Ryou closed his eyes at the vulgar smell emitted from the beer Bakura had drunk.   
  
"you look at me when I'm talking to you, worthless hikari!" Bakura said, grabbing the lapels of Ryou's shirt and pushing him off the ground  
  
"you listen to me don't you dare ever invite Malik here or anyone. GOT IT?"  
  
"y-yes" Ryou stuttered out.   
  
Bakura, satisfied with answer dropped Ryou on the floor, kicked him many times and left the room.  
  
"don't think your punishment is over" he yelled from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
Ryou wondered if Malik was enduring this much pain….  
  
Bakura pounded up the stairs, holding a knife in hand, was Bakura going to kill him?  
  
"how could you live with yourself, Ryou? All this betrayal because of the likes of you"  
  
"I'm sorry" Ryou spoke out  
  
Bakura fumed and pushed Ryou up onto the wall.   
  
"you've said that yet you still disobey me, and now you've crossed the line"  
  
Ryou backed away from Bakura walking away from him and finally stumbling on his bed.  
  
The knife gleamed brightly under the eerie glow of the moon.   
  
"please Bakura nooo" Ryou cried as Bakura gently slit his skin. First his neck then his chest and finally his wrists.   
  
"I loved you………but…….. you disobeyed me" Bakura whispered softly into Ryou's eyes as he slowly closed them.   
  
Bakura walked away and slept that night on the couch. He would have slept fairly well, he had ridden himself of Ryou. But his dreams were plagued with him, as if Bakura had gone insane. He felt pity, now that Ryou was gone, Bakura really did love him, but Ryou never listened to him and disobeyed him numerous times.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou closed his eyes for the last time as he watched Bakura whisper bitter words into his ear and leave his room. Ryou once more scanned his room and shut his eyes. White light appeared before his shut eyes. "So this is heaven" Ryou wondered  
  
Angels guided him through the golden gate and set him onto a throne and healed his wounds with gentle kisses. Deep down Ryou missed Bakura, he disliked his yami's abusive behavior but knew Bakura couldn't help himself. He was amazed at the sight, Yami had sat down next to him.   
  
"Yami? Is that you?"  
  
"Why yes, Ryou"  
  
"How? Don't you preside in the Millennium Puzzle?"  
  
"why I've been dead for centuries. After Marik's plans failed him, Yugi lost it and murdered me. Bakura's been dead for centuries, as well as me, but he left this place to run amuck and ruin your life, and that is what he has done. He killed you, didn't he?"  
  
"I can't deny it, but he loved me Yami. Yugi hates you?"  
  
"yes, Ryou. Yugi hated being in my shadow so he killed me"  
  
"oh, I'm so sorry"  
  
"don't be here you will not know any pain, only joy and pleasure"  
  
No more was said, Yami's words echoed within the chambers of Ryou's mind. "no more pain only joy and pleasure" Ryou would not know any joy and pleasure---because----Bakura wasn't there with him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura had enough that night, he got up and walked up the stairs. His head pounded with every step, he still had a hangover. He opened the door to Ryou's bedroom. He scanned the room over, there he lay,. The one he loved, dead. Bakura gasoed  
  
"what have I done" he asked himself, walking over solemly. He lifted the dead boy's head and put it on his lap.   
  
Ryou's skin was cold and he looked as if he was sleeping. In reality, he was. He was sleeping. Forever.   
  
Bakura's tears fell softly destroying themselves on impact with Ryou's pale cold skin.   
  
"what can I do now?? Your gone forever…….."  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. My Love Belongs With Another

Camii: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh!, I forgot to mention this in the first chappie, so forgive me….please R&R, and a small note: when Ryou appears to Malik and Bakura he is barely visible, like a hologram…   
  
Chapter 2  
  
My Love Belongs With Another  
  
Bakura's finger ran through Ryou's snow white hair. He felt Ryou's chest under his shirt, felt Ryou's blood on his fingers. He would never forget nor would he ever forgive himself.   
  
Bakura looked up as stood before him a crying Malik.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The days passed by, though only two, Ryou grew sad and depressed. Yami noted this and took action.   
  
"you miss your dark" he said plainly, "though he hurt you-you still love him, what ignorance"  
  
Ryou looked up and locked into Yami's gaze. This wasn't the Yami he knew, this Yami had grew cold yet he had tried to conceal himself from Ryou. Ryou replied softly,   
  
"ignorance, Yami? No. I bet you long for Yugi, even till this very day"  
  
"how can you be so forgiving?" Yami said coldly  
  
"I love him, Yami. And you, Yami, you love Yugi and it is destiny that brings you still to him, and it will be up to destiny to bring me yet again to the abusive one we all know as Bakura"  
  
He paused, letting Yami understand what he had just said, Ryou looked into Yami's crimson eyes, Yami returned the gaze.   
  
"do you understand Yami?" Yami nodded in response  
  
"now what can I do to get out of here?"  
  
"I dreaded the day you would ask me this, for you, too will leave me here" Yami sighed,   
  
"everyone who comes here gets homesick, so you can visit Bakura only once, and if Bakura realizes what he has done is wrong, and you forgive him---you can stay"  
  
"yo-you mean stay with Bakura?"  
  
Yami nodded, "oh thank you Yami" Ryou said gratefully hugging the dark one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HOW COULD YOU? YOU SICK BASTARD YOU KILLED THE ONLY ONE I EVER LOVED!"  
  
"please Malik, please, you don't understand"  
  
"UNDERSTAND WHAT? YOU FUCKEN PIECE OF SHIT"  
  
Malik's chest heaved up and down as he stared evilly at Bakura who had remained calm through the whole dilemma.   
  
"YOU COULDN'T OF HAVE"  
  
Malik cried grabbing Ryou's lifeless body and running out of the house  
  
"oh Malik, you'll never forgive me either"  
  
Bakura watched from the window as Malik ran into the park with Ryou in his arms.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"what has he done, Ryou?, please, Ryou say something" Malik pleaded shaking Ryou's body.   
  
Storms clouds had gathered and Malik's platinum blonde hair had covered his face completely. Malik hold Ryou's body close, sobbing. Malik had lost it completely.   
  
"your not gone, your not!" He kept repeating. Thunder boomed up upon his head and he left Ryou's body. He kneeled onto the wet ground, screaming into the heavens….  
  
"why? Why Ra? YOU KNEW HOW MUCH HE MEANT TO ME! NOW I HAVE NO ONE! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID DESTINY? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? MY DESTINY IS TO BE WITH HIM!"  
  
Malik threw himself on the wet grass a few yards away from where he had left Ryou.   
  
"I loved him so much.." he pounded his fists into the grass  
  
"Please Ra anything--anything I'll do anything to bring Ryou back--back into my arms"  
  
Malik looked at the storm clouds, a evil smirk unfolding itself carefully on his face. He now knew what he had to do. Malik lifted Ryou's body and headed home.   
  
Malik went in the back door and avoided any contact with Marik, he lay Ryou on his bed, and opened a large box under his bed. He opened it, looking in he saw many things, a note, a gun, and a picture. Malik took the gun in hand and crept down the stairs. Marik came into view, boringly flipping through the channels on TV.   
  
"bored, Marik?" Malik asked bitterly, holding it in Marik's direction.   
  
"I hope your happy, 'cause soon I will be happy, too"  
  
"happy of what?" Marik said carefully observing Malik and the gun in his hand  
  
"you've succeeded in keeping me from Ryou, but that won't work, you should have thought logically, as you always say. Now that he is as far away from me as his--so will you, goodbye Marik. All the pain you've caused me-beating me, sexually abusing me, it all comes down to this-your death."  
  
"Malik please, you don't want to do this"  
  
"says who? YOU?" "no, Malik, I love you, please"  
  
"sorry, I don't belong to you…anymore"  
  
Malik closed his eyes, hearing the gun fire and a scream of pain..he opened his eyes a few minutes later. Marik lay limp on the sofa, a blotch of red quickly spreading across his chest.   
  
"Ra, my duty is completed, where is Ryou?"  
  
Malik waited for an answer, and one came. Ryou looked down at him from the top of the stairs.   
  
"how could you..have killed the one you loved?"  
  
Malik ran up the stairs, but Ryou stopped him  
  
"stop, Malik. Don't walk a step further, you have shamed my spirit"  
  
"but, please Ryou."  
  
Ryou turned away from Malik and walked into Malik's dank bedroom.   
  
He sat down next to his own body. Malik followed him.   
  
"I thought you loved me" Ryou said. Malik sat across from him.   
  
"please, Ryou forgive me.." Malik leaned across from him now, looking into Ryou's auburn eyes. He reached out, moving his hand slowly, almost touching his face. He moved it closer..closer….   
  
"I'm sorry I can't forgive you…." Malik reached, almost touching Ryou's skin but before he could feel it's warmth, Ryou had faded away like a memory, taking his body with him.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou watched as his darker half stroked his face, crying silently. He had not once questioned how Ryou's body had appeared once again in his room. Ryou floated above him, hidden from Bakura's view. He landed on the floor behind him, resting his palm on Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"it's you…" he turned in Ryou's direction, "…your back…"  
  
Ryou reached and touched Bakura's soft face. "yes, I'm back" Ryou moved closer until they were centimeters apart "I would never leave you" Ryou closed his eyes and kissed Bakura.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Ryou. I didn't know what I had till I lost it" Bakura cried, collapsing into Ryou's warm embrace. 


End file.
